Harry
by vain-princess
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Lily named her boy 'Harry' ? - updated with MORE dtails about...well u know...-


**Harry**

**Summary – **Have you ever wondered why Lily named her boy 'Harry'??

**Author's Note – **I checked but I don't know if somebody already had this idea. If it's the case, tell me, and I'll remove the story...Well, anyway I was just sitting there staring at the table while I ate, and I got this idea! Hope you'll enjoy reading!

**_Hey! Since some of you wanted to know how Harry died I wrote about it. It's somewhere in the story...=)... =,(_**

**_Thanks so much for ALL your reviews! I love you guys!_** **_Hope you won't be too disappointd by how he dies...neway, read on.._**

**Disclaimer – **Anything you do not recognise is mine...otherwise, it's not mine.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-

A seven-year-old Lily Evans laughed as she felt the wind ruffle through her hair.

'Not too high,' she screamed, laughing. 'Not too _hiiiiiigh_!'

But the little boy who was pushing her swing from the back laughed mischievously and pushed her even harder. He was small, almost as small as Lily, with soft brown hair and intense brown eyes.

Finally, the little boy stopped pushing her and Lily stepped on terra firma laughing. 'I told you not to push me too high you silly!' she said, walking to him. 'You never listen to me!'

'What can you do about it?' The boy with the deep brown eyes asked.

Lily thought for a second and quickly touched him. 'You're the cat!' she giggled before running away.

Lily was already quite a distance away when the boy recovered from his surprise.

'I'll get you Lily! You know that I'm a better runner than you are!' he laughed.

'Oh, I really doubt that!' she giggled.

The quiet of the park was broken by the laughs and screams of the two innocent children as they chased each other.

Finally, exhausted, the two of them dropped on the soft grass, watching the blue sky and the fluffy clouds.

They stayed silent for a minute, both breathing hard after running so much.

Lily looked at her friend and said. 'Harry?'

'Yes Lily?' the boy answered.

'Could we be friends for always?'

The boy smiled at the girl in front of him and held out his little finger, Lily smiled at him and held his finger with her own little finger, 'Friends Forever' they both said together.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Several years later and their promise had yet to be broken. Their friendship had become stronger as the years had gone by.

Often when they talked about each other, they'd start with the words 'My Best Friend'.

Everyone in the street in which they lived knew that there was a golden thread running all around them, one that could not be broken and that bounded them together no matter what.

Everyday, it would be the same routine...

'Harry!' she'd scream. 'Come _on_! We're gonna be late for school!!!'

Lily would then sigh when there would be no reply and drop her bag on the ground and run to Harry's bedroom window and knock. 'Harry!' she'd say. 'Come _on_!'

'Yes, yes,' would come the reply. 'I'm coming! I'm putting my shoes on!'

Lily would then smile, 'I'll wait for you in front!'

Then she'd walk back to the front of the house, to find Harry kissing goodbye to his mom. 'See you later mom,' the ten year old boy would smile.

'Bye schmookums!' the woman would smile.

'_Mom_!' Harry would reply indignantly, casting a sideways glance to Lily.

Mrs. Jones would laugh and ruffle his hair. 'Off you go; Lily has been waiting for you since forever.'

'Bye!' he'd say walking down the lane.

'Bye Mrs Jones!' Lily would wave.

'Goodbye Lily!' she'd waved back. 'Have a nice day!'

The two friends would then make their way to school.

It was like this everyday. And the funny thing was that Lily was never tired of that routine. She liked spending time with Harry.

Lily would then take out a cookie, and snap it into two perfect parts. Putting one in her mouth, she'd hand the other half to Harry, who'd smile at her and take it.

They usually talked a lot on the way to school. But sometimes, just sometimes, they let silence do the conversation.

That day, Lily had Ballet practice after school hours.

'So do we meet to play after your practice?' Harry asked after swallowing his cookie.

Lily nodded. 'Of course!' she said. 'You meet me near the fountain as usual?'

Harry nodded. 'Then I'll take you somewhere really special. I'll have to grab something from our tree house first.'

Lily's eyes widened. 'Somewhere special?'

'Yeah, I've discovered it a few days earlier. It's really great, you _have_ to see it!'

'Alright then, meet you at four-thirty!' Lily smiled, waving at him as they parted to go to their classes.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Lily had never been such in a hurry to finish with Ballet practice. Harry shouldn't have told me that he had something to show me! She thought. Now I can't wait!

She couldn't quite concentrate too and got scolded more than once because she was 'dissipated'.

Finally, at four-thirty, she was _free_!

At the double, she grabbed her bag and ran to the fountain, expecting to see Harry waiting for her.

No Harry.

'Oh great,' she moaned as she dropped her bag on the floor and sat down. She took out an apple and started to crunch away.

Oooh you're _so_ wicked for making me wait like that Harry! She thought.

She waited...and waited...and waited.

At five o'clock, she was getting really angry. Has he actually _forgotten_ about me? She asked herself, angrily.

She took out her bottle of water and started to drink as she walked around the school to see if he was around.

No one.

Her eyes drifted to the parking and she saw her parents' car _and_ her parents as they got out of the car.

She ran over to them. 'Mom? Dad?' she frowned. 'What are you doing here?'

A closer look at her mother and she saw that the latter's eyes were red and puffy, as if she had been crying.

Mrs. Evans reached out and grabbed Lily into a tight hug. 'Oh Lily,' she said.

'Mom!' Lily said. 'I'm alright. I told you I was going to be with Harry after Ballet practice. There was no need to worry,' she said, guessing that her mother had been so worried sick about her that she had cried.

But that made her mother cry even harder.

'Mom?' Lily asked. 'What's wrong?'

That's when her father finally spoke...and that was not his voice either. 'Lily,' he said. 'I know you're still young and...Harry is too. Was, I mean,' He sighed. 'It's not easy to tell you this.'

Lily got impatient. '_What is wrong? Tell me!_'

'Tell her,' Mrs Evans said, through her hysterical tears. 'I can't bring myself to do it.'

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Harry quickly skidded down the ladder from the tree house and rushed to his house. 'Mom!' he shouted. 'I'm going to meet Lily at school! I'll be there before dinner!'

His mother's smiling popped from the kitchen door. 'Okay, dear. Have fun.'

Harry closed the front door behind him and rushed down the streets. He was so excited. He was so sure Lily was going to _love_ the place he had to show her.

He really loved that girl. Shh, don't say it out loud or the others would laugh at him. When he'll be all grown up like his brother Jim, he'll marry her.

He liked the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed. And the way she scrunches her cute nose when she thought hard. He liked everything about her.

Yes, I'll marry you one day Lily Evans, he thought, looking down the road and seeing no cars.

The streets were quiet and all he could hear was the thumping of his feet on the street while he ran to school.

He came to another crossing and didn't bother to see if there were cars or not. He just crossed the road, running. He was already late and he knew Lily was going to kill him.

What a luck there were not many cars. He came to another crossing and decided that it had to be as empty as all the others.

He crossed the road without looking.

The next thing he knew was the sound of a honking car. He looked around and saw a car dashing towards him and he saw the eyes of its driver as the latter honked and hit the brakes in panic.

Harry was afraid too and was frozen in place.

He felt the car hit him, and how its impact sent him flying through the air, he tasted blood in his mouth as he lay almost dead on the ground.

He became aware of everything around him as he lived his last moments; the pain ripping through him and the feel of the cold, rugged stone beneath him.

Within seconds, he could see a bright light, and an angel materialized in front of him. The angel smiled at him and held out his hand, Harry took it and he felt himself leaving his body.

He last thought as life on earth was taken away from him, was for Lily.

_I was going to marry you._

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

There was a few minutes silence.

'It's Harry,' her father finally said. 'He...he had an accident...He...' her father looked at her straight in the eyes. 'Lily, he died on the spot.'

Lily dropped her bottle of water and water splashed at her feet. But she didn't care. She felt her eyes sting but she refused to cry. Instead she laughed cynically. 'You must be joking!' She screamed. 'He can't be dead!! He's supposed to meet me right now..._and he'll come!_'

'Lily,' her father reached out to hold her, but she pushed his hand away.

'He's not dead! He can't be,' Lily shouted as she started to run.

She knew exactly where Harry was. He is not dead. He did not leave me alone. He's not dead, she told herself, fighting back her sadness as she ran though the deserted streets straight to Harry's house.

He's not gone. He's in the tree house. I just know he is, Lily thought as she saw the big tree in Harry's garden, the one where they had built their tree house.

She rushed to the house and made a bee-line to the tree house.

'He's there,' Lily said to herself as she climbed the ladder. 'He _has_ to be there.'

She reached to top and pulled herself up into the wooden house.

He wasn't there. The mugs of milk and cookies his mother always brought them when they returned from school were still there, untouched.

'He's not...dead,' Lily whispered, as she dropped to her knees. Her tears spilled down her cheeks as she realised that she was only kidding herself.

She looked around at the tree house they had built together with their fathers. So many memories started to rush to her. She started to remember their first laugh, their first secret, their first fight, their first make up,...

Harry had been her best friend. They had shared so many things...

'You can't leave me alone, Harry!' she cried. 'We still have so many things live together. You promised we'd go to High School together! And...' she swallowed. 'You still have to show me that special place. Harry...we still have _forever_ to be best friends.'

She waited for a sign. She turned around and looked at the opening that served as door, expecting to find Harry laughing at her, his brown eyes shining and his soft brown hair moving in the light wind.

But he was not there.

He was gone.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Lily stood there, immobile as the coffin was being lowered into the ground...with her best friend in it.

Why was the sun shining? She knew not.

Harry was gone and the birds were still singing. She could not understand why the world had continued to revolve when Harry had left it.

The preacher said his prayer but she could not hear anything. She thought that she had cried all the tears of her body already, but her face became wet again as she thought about him. Inside she felt like she was dying too. He was taking a piece of her along with him.

He's dead, she thought. But even then, the thought of it still seemed wrong.

She still woke up each morning and dialled his phone number to wake him up. And just as she had finished dialling, she'd realise that he wasn't there and then she'd go back to bed again to cry.

After Harry's parents stepped away from the hole. She walked over to the small hole in the ground where Harry's coffin laid and grabbed a handful of earth to drop it in the hole. She heard the soil hit the casket and she fought not to cry harder.

'Friends Forever, Harry,' she whispered. 'I hope I'll meet you again in heaven.'

I wish you hadn't left me. I wish I could tell you one last goodbye. She thought as her eyes became blurred with tears.

How am I gonna go through my whole life without you?

She walked back to her place and cried even more, her mother put a hand on her shoulder as she did.

When she looked up again, the hole was filled in.

He was definitely gone.

Lily licked her lips and looked around at the graveyard. So many people have died. So many people have gone through what I'm going through today. No one should _ever_ experience this, she cried. No one.

Then her breath caught in her chest. Harry, he was there, standing underneath that tree in the far end of the graveyard. She took a few steps forward, her hand outstretched towards him.

She saw him smile and wave at her as he started to go away. No don't go...she wanted to scream to him. I want to talk to you.

'Lily?' her father said.

Lily looked at her father.

'Are you okay?'

Lily nodded and looked back at where Harry had been standing a few seconds later.

He was gone.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Years later, Lily held a small baby boy in her arms. She smiled as he opened his eyes. They were green like hers and had the same hair as his father.

James Potter was leaning over her and playing with the baby.

'So how are we going to name him?' She asked her husband.

'You choose,' James said kissing her forehead.

She thought for a second.

'Harry,' she said finally. 'I want to name him Harry.'

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Author's Note** – I'm crying...I sorry, I know it was pretty far-fetched and all, but...oh well...wait a sec...[_**wipes tears away with hand**_]...Okay, so even though it's pretty weird, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Review please!


End file.
